splintercellfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Александр Груздев
'Александр Рудольфович Груздев '- советский и российский актёр театра, кино и дубляжа,бард. Биография Александр Груздев родился 9 мая 1965 года в Астрахани. Живёт и работает в Москве. Играл в Центре драматургии и режиссуры под руководством А. Казанцева и М. Рощина. Работает в студии дубляжа «Мосфильм-Мастер» и ТЦ «Останкино». Озвучивает художественные фильмы, документальные проекты и телепрограммы. Среди художественных фильмов такие, как: «Зелёная миля», «Крик 3», «Мулен Руж», «Форсаж», «Очень страшное кино 2», «Властелин колец: Братство кольца», «Ледниковый период». Его голос можно также услышать в аниме, например «Самурай чамплу», «Призрак в доспехах», «Крутой учитель Онидзука» и анимационных мультфильмах, таких как «Aaagh! It’s The Mr. Hell Show» где он озвучил Мистера Хелла (Mr. Hell) и т. д. Озвучивает документалистику (цикл документальных программ «Гении и злодеи» на Первом канале), фильм «Владислав Микоша: Остановивший время». В Splinter Cell: * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (2005) - Лонг Дан * Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Стэнли Дэйтон В компьютерных играх: * 2017 — Prey — Алекс Ю * 2016 — Deus Ex: Mankind Divided — Любош * 2015 — Assassin’s Creed Syndicate — торговцы, второстепенные персонажи * 2015 — Dota 2 — Снайпер (Sniper) — «неофициальная озвучка от strategic music» * 2015 — Heroes of the Storm — Тралл * 2014 — Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft — Тралл, Нефариан, Инструктор Разувий, Эдвин ван Клиф, Йогг-Сарон, Серый Волк * 2014 — Assassin's Creed: Rogue — Ахиллес Дэвенпорт * 2014 — Watch Dogs — Ланс Бреннер * 2014 — Assassin’s Creed IV Black Flag — Дункан Уолпол * 2014 — Thief — генерал Тадеуш Харлан, эпизодические персонажи * 2014 — Diablo III: Reaper of Souls — капитан Хайле * 2013 — League of Legends — Твистед Фейт (Twisted Fate) * 2012 — Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon: Future Soldier — мастер-сержант Роберт Бонифацио (Пеппер) * 2012 — Hitman Absolution * 2012 — Diablo III — капитан Хайле * 2012 — Warface * 2012 — CrossFire (онлайн-игра) * 2012 — The Bureau: XCOM Declassified — Майрон Фолк * 2012 — Assassin’s Creed III — Ахиллес Дэвенпорт * 2011 — Tropico 4 — главный герой (мужской персонаж) * 2011 — World of Warcraft — Тралл (с патча 2.0), Йогг-Сарон, Нефариан, лорд Ребрад, некоторые другие роли. * 2011 — The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim — Периайт, Септимий Сегоний, эпизодические персонажи * 2011 — Assassin’s Creed: Revelations — Аль-Муалим * 2011 — Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part II — второстепенные персонажи, Пожиратели смерти, егеря * 2011 — Homefront — сержант Кис * 2011 — The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings — Сесиль Бурдон * 2011 — Ace Combat: Assault Horizon — Сергей Ильичёв (Ред Мун 1) * 2010 — Disciples III: Resurrection — Голос за кадром * 2010 — Assassin’s Creed: Brotherhood — эпизодические персонажи, командиры стражи, горожане, архитекторы * 2010 — Mafia II: Joe’s Adventures — Рокко * 2010 — James Bond 007: Blood Stone — террорист Греко, Малкольм Тедворт * 2010 — Call of Duty: Black Ops — Фрэнк Вудс, Роберт Инглунд * 2010 — Singularity — Николай Демичев * 2010 — Blur (звукорежиссура)2 * 2009 — Assassin’s Creed II — Якопо Пацци, командиры стражи, горожане * 2009 — Дальнобойщики 3: Покорение Америки — Джефферсон Дэвис * 2009 — Assassin’s Creed: Bloodlines — Арман Бушар, Маркос, «Бык» * 2009 — Disciples III — голос за кадром * 2009 — Dragon Age: Origins — Огрен, Старший чародей Суини, Рук (отчасти) * 2009 — Killzone 2 — полковник Радек * 2009 — Red Faction: Guerrilla — Алик Мейсон * 2009 — X-Men Origins: Wolverine — Виктор Крид/Саблезубый * 2009 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War 2 — Цирус, командир отряда разведчиков * 2009 — Wolfenstein — генерал Виктор Цетта, бойцы сопротивления * 2009 — Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 — Uprising — командир Дуглас Хилл * 2009 — Left 4 Dead 2 — Вирджилл * 2008 — Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy — Александр Конклин * 2008 — Dracula 3: The Path of the Dragon — Янош Пекместер * 2008 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War — Soulstorm — Командир Тау XV88, Фирраэвеус Карон * 2008 — Left 4 Dead — Джон Слейтер * 2008 — Dead Space — доктор Терренс Кейн * 2008 — Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 — генерал Николай Крюков * 2008 — Frontlines: Fuel of War — командир отряда «Бродяги» * 2008 — Need for Speed: Undercover — Чау Ву * 2008 — Sacred 2: Fallen Angel — Инквизитор * 2008 — Tom Clancy's EndWar — Генерал Сергей Изотов, голоса военных * 2008 — Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath — наставники, совершенные, «росомахи» * 2007 — Mass Effect — злой ИИ в Цитадели, Гарот * 2007 — Трудно быть богом — совесть главного героя * 2007 — Escape from Paradise City — Портер * 2007 — Penumbra: Overture — Рыжий (переозвучка) * 2007 — Assassin’s Creed — Аль-Муалим * 2007 — Человек-Паук 3 — Флинт Марко, он же Песочный человек * 2007 — Titan Quest: Immortal Throne — различные NPC * 2007 — Overlord — Арчибальдамиус (Арчи) Мафусаил Вихлестол III, Сэр Вильям Черный, второстепенные персонажи * 2007 — Heroes of Might and Magic 5: Tribes of the East — второстепенные персонажи * 2007 — Артур и минипуты — вождь масаев, стражник фермы, осматы, король минипутов, хозяин станции, Клевочувак * 2007 — Clive Barker's Jericho — Росс * 2007 — Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars — Бойл * 2007 — Half-Life 2: Episode Two — Илай Вэнс * 2007 — Team Fortress 2 — инженер * 2007 — World in Conflict — полковник Джереми Сойер * 2007 — Смерть шпионам — Следователь КГБ * 2006 — Need for Speed: Carbon — Самсон * 2006 — Dungeon Cleaners * 2006 — Half-Life 2: Episode One — Илай Вэнс * 2006 — Neverwinter Nights 2 — Келгар Айронфист * 2006 — Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent — Стэнли Дейтон * 2006 — F.E.A.R. Extraction Point — Дуглас Холлидей * 2006 — Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War — Dark Crusade — Командир Тау XV88, Элифас Наследник * 2006 — Marc Ecko’s Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure — Гейб * 2005 — Call of Cthulhu — Лукас Мэки, Себастьян Марш, Зэдок Аллен, инженер на катере «Урания» * 2005 — Sniper Elite — брифинги * 2005 — Fahrenheit — оракул Майя * 2005 — Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones — Темный принц * 2005 — Marc Ecko’s Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure — Гейб * 2005 — SWAT 4 — лейтенант Бондс * 2004 — The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth — солдаты Гондора * 2004 — Men of Valor — командир отряда Дандридж * 2004 — BloodRayne 2 — Кейган * 2004 — Postal 2: Apocalypse Weekend — Чувак, Джей (босс в конце) * 2004 — Doom 3 — голоса военных * 2004 — Sacred — Тёмный Эльф, Принц Валор, темные эльфы * 2003 — XIII — XIII, эпизодические персонажи * 2003 — Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne — Джим Бравура, несколько мужских ролей * 2003 — Ghost Master — один из призраков * 2003 — Postal 2 — Чувак * 2002 — The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind — Тёмные Эльфы мужчины, Норды мужчины * 2001 — Return to Castle Wolfenstein — Вильгельм «Голова Смерти» Штрассе * 1996 — Bad mojo — Эдди Баттито Категория:Актёры озвучивания Категория:Русский дубляж